Interview with Cloverfang!
Disclaimer Just so you all know, I asked my friend to interview me on paper, and I'm just copying what she put, so...okay. Don't think that I'm stealing her work. Also, make sure to read my The Bravest (Series) page and all of the stories (that means ALL) because I don't want to give you spoilers! 'Ello people! It's Hawkshadow here, to interview Cloverfang! Yay! Question 1: What's up with SmokexLeopard? :Hawkshadow: What the heck? Is DustxFern happening again? WHAT?!?!?! :Cloverfang: Okay, Hawky, it's not truly a couple. Moonkit just thinks that it is, when Smokefoot could only have been being friendly. Honestly, I don't want this to be a couple, but we'll just have to wait and see. :Hawkshadow: Um...okay... Question 2: What is Moonkit jealous of? :Hawkshadow: Okay, we all know that Moonkit is jealous of Icekit BIGTIME. But why? What's so great about Icekit? :Cloverfang: I think that Moonkit knows Icekit has a prophecy surrounding her and is actually even afraid of her; of her fighting skills, of her wittiness, everything. There's really nothing to be jealous of, but at the same time, there's everything. :Hawkshadow: I don't get it. :Cloverfang: Of course you don't, Aut-- um, I mean Hawkshadow! :Hawkshadow: Eh... Question 3: Describe Penelope's personality? :Hawkshadow: Who is the real Penelope, in Nick's Secret? Is she really as goody-goody as she pretends to be? :Cloverfang: Penelope...she's really someone you wanna be. She's like the popular cheerleader, even though her outside personality doesn't seem like a vain girl. :Hawkshadow: Outside personality? :Cloverfang: Yeah, she has her own little personality. Her outside personality is the way Nick sees her. Her inner personality is...really the way everyone else sees her, especially Alicia. Does Alicia seem to like Penelope any? :Hawkshadow: No. I just figured it was the evil-stepmother-who's-not-really-evil thing again. :Cloverfang: Well...let's just say Penelope is comparable to the current Britney Spears; she's a bad girl pretending to be good. :Hawkshadow: Britney Spears is crazy. :Cloverfang: I said current. 2007 Britney was crazy. Now...she's better, but still a bad girl pretending to be good. :Hawkshadow: I see...well, no I don't. :Cloverfang: If paper could sigh, it would be sighing now. Question 4: Describe the initial Icekit :Hawkshadow: Describe Icekit's personality. :Cloverfang: Hmm...Icekit. She's a really funky girl, really fun and crazy, but at the same time, she has a level of sophistication. She's nowhere near boring, and is always doing something to get attention. Her downside is she is a bit used to having people do things for her, in my opinion, at least. Like Penelope is comparable to the current Britney Spears, I think that Icekit is similar to Mariah Carey. But only a little. Not very much. Icekit also kind of reminds me of Massie Block from the clique series, because Icekit makes her own sadness, like Massie. :Hawkshadow: How does she make her own sadness? :Cloverfang: Well...if she hadn't of run away, she wouldn't have seen Nick's body, for one thing. For another, Cinderfire wouldn't have met her, thus she wouldn't have been able to swear to kill her. See what I mean? Oh yeah, another way Icekit is like Massie is people seem to like them both, no matter what they do. They're like goddesses. :Hawkshadow: Hmmm.... Question 5: Where did poor Creamflower go? :Hawkshadow: Poor little Creamflower! She dead! She seem goody-goody! But is she really? :Cloverfang: Yes! So she's in StarClan! :Hawkshadow: Oh, yay! Question 6: Will Cloverfang ever truly belong? :Hawkshadow: Will your fursona, Cloverfang, ever truly belong, as she quoted in The Bravest? :Cloverfang: I think the answer to that is obvious...no. :Hawkshadow: I can see that. Very very well. :Cloverfang: Yeah, most peeps can. :Hawkshadow: Eh. Weirdo. But I can see where you'd get that. That was basically all she asked me. FOR NOW! If you guys want to ask me something, ask it on the talk page, okay? Curious Happy New Meow! 21:33, December 31, 2009 (UTC)